Daemons' Summon
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: As Daemons' existence were proven, they were summoned and used for bloody battles during the past few years. The battles finally ceased, and now there were Summoners in contracts with the Daemons as partners for life. Forbidden to be in a relationship with the exception of rare Daemons. Chung x Eve! Elsword x Aisha! Raven x Rena! Ara x OC!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot~ :D This one shot is written for my 650th reviewer **Helringo**! :D I still have time in my hands before working on the next chapter of Eternal Soulmates.

Today's pairings are... Ara x Grind! **Helringo **is still trying to convert me to Gara**(Oh hey, Gaara from Naruto!)**, but I'm more of the Glaira pairing . :D At the end of the second half's chapter, with my author's note, I'll tell everyone of the abbreviations that I know/made up for certain pairings. XD Well, once I upload it and once you finish this chapter, you'll understand.

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Dimension Witch__**(?)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Veteran Commander__**(17)**_

**Ara: **_Little Hsien__**(?)**_

**Grind: **_Gun Keeper__**(17)**_

Alright, time to enjoy! :D

* * *

**~Daemons' Summon~**

* * *

_**History Of Daemons:**_

_**The existence of Daemons were proven by the six masters of the world of Elrios many centuries ago. The passionate Fire Master, Rosso; the caring Earth Master, Gaia; the wise Water Master, Denip; the cool Wind Master, Venus; the cheerful Sun Master, Solace; the cautious Moon Master, Ibelen. Unfortunately, the Daemons' usefulness in battle hasn't been discovered until 6 years ago. During the great war between Rurensia and Pluone, Rurensia found a way to make a contract with the Daemons, and the Daemons took out Sander easily. Hamel had several spies in Rurensia and eventually, they also battled with Daemons. The war continued on until it ended 3 years ago. The royal family, Seiker, was erased from history and every members were to be executed, including women and children.**_

_**Terms Of A Contract With Daemon:**_

_**1) The Summoner must sacrifice a portion of their sanity and go to insanity's side, slipping into the world of insanity and darkness.**_

_**2) A Daemon is a Summoner's partner for life and will aid them in battle whenever. They are considered as mere tools, processing no emotions whatsoever. The Daemon that's summoned will be highly compatible with the Summoner and will make up for the Summoner's weakness.**_

_**3) After successfully summoning a Daemon, the Daemon will feed on whatever they want as their nutrition. The Summoner's blood, food from Elrios, or handmade food from the Summoner, or any of the sort.**_

_**4) Please remember the fact that if the Summoner's dying, the Daemon will die as well and vice versa.**_

_**5) If the Daemon is showing any signs of rebellious attitude or disobedient to orders, use the correct equipment and force the Daemon to follow orders.**_

_**6) Last of all, a relationship with a Daemon is forbidden. Any who goes past the line will lose their Daemon as well as their life, and they can never summon another Daemon ever again, serving as a lowly peasant to the royal family. However, there are exceptions to certain Daemon who can be in a relationship with their Summoner, but are extremely rare.**_

* * *

"Such plain, old rules that no one follows and a history that no one will pay attention to. Why bother giving us these useless information... Hey, Chung. Throw me that pillow."

A quiet sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he lifted the book from his face. His cold, emotionless cerulean eyes glared at his roommate. Pushing himself up from his bed with the book falling on his lap, Chung ran his fingers through his unruly cream colored hair with tufts of dark chocolate that reaches to the end.

"Get it yourself. You're merely 2.25 feet away from the damn pillow. Don't be such a lazy ass."

"Ooh, acting all high and mighty now? Whatever, my _prince_. Do you know when we would get our Daemon? I wonder what mine is. Maybe it can shoot guns like I can!"

Rolling his eyes, Chung laid back down on the soft mattress with his eyes closed, ignoring him completely. His roommate glared at Chung, grabbing him by his collars and shaking him. Chung couldn't help, but let out a low growl as he grabbed his roommate's hand and pushed him away with a calm expression.

"Grind. Be patient. The ceremony will start at midnight. For now, just shut your trap and sleep. Or if you want dinner, get out there and feast with Elsword and Raven. I'm skipping today."

"So unhealthy. Skipping your meals almost everyday. No wonder you're as scrawny as a chicken."

"I'm not scrawny. I'm merely lean."

Snorting softly, Grind gradually pushed himself up from his bed's mattress and left the room as he ran his fingers through his messy raven locks. Chung cracked a cerulean eye open and allowed a small smirk on his face.

_'A Daemon, huh? I don't really care what mine will be, but all I want is a loyal one. Or maybe a Daemon that can at least be my friend. After all, they are not mere tools for a bloody battle no matter what people says.'_

* * *

While in the cafeteria, Grind silently tear the thick piece of steak, tasting the juiciness of the meat. Looking closely, the steak was half-cooked with the inside still raw and bloody. Elsword gulped down the large amount of food in his mouth and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His bright claret hair was tied in a low pony-tail and two tails in the front, framing his face. He grinned, reaching out for the crispy, yet sweet drumstick. Raven sighed at Elsword's habit of stuffing himself. He held the glass of juice with his human hand in front of his lips, sipping in the sweetness of the juice.

"Grind, why is Chung skipping _again_?"

"You ask him, not me. That kid is merely being stubborn and acting all cool about it. Such an attitude for the Prince of Hamel."

At the mere mention of "_Hamel_", all conversations stopped and the cafeteria was in complete silence. Fearful or shocked eyes found themselves staring at Grind, Elsword, and Raven. Grind slapped a hand above his lips while Raven continued sipping his juice. Elsword swallowed another portion of stuffed food, wiping the corner of his mouth once again. Abruptly standing on his feet, he took a deep breath.

"Hamel no longer exists! Why are you all fearing over a nonexistent kingdom that had fallen years ago?! Why do you think Daemons exist?!"

"But... Why did that guy said "_Prince of Hamel_"? All members of the Seiker family were to be executed, right?!"

"Don't listen to this idiot. The Seiker family has vanished from this world. Don't mention that family name ever again."

Throwing his fist into the air, Elsword cheered for Hamel's defeat and its disappearance from history. Raven smacked the back of Grind's head and gave him a silent glare. It took several minutes before the cafeteria returned to the usual loudness and the tense atmosphere gradually disappeared.

"Grind. Watch your words. Even if Chung doesn't care about his fallen kingdom, nor does he care if he can regain its former glory, but keep your mouth shut. Chung wouldn't want anyone to know his true heritage."

"Sorry."

Looking down, Grind regretted his words and continued eating in silence. Elsword sighed before punching both Raven and Grind softly on the head. He gave them a thumbs-up and grinned widely.

"Turn those frowns upside down! Plus, we'll be getting our Daemons soon!"

Raven let a small smile crept on his face while Grind gave a wide smirk. The cafeteria soon gave out loud cheers for the upcoming Daemons' summon.

* * *

Soon, dinner eventually ended with hopes of getting powerful Daemon. Grind quietly slept in bed with soft snores escaping his lips while Chung stayed asleep in silence almost like a dead corpse.

_**Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock.**_

The continuous sounds of the clock hands bounced off the walls as they slept. Gradually, it soon turned to midnight. Cold cerulean eyes slowly fluttered open with pale hands reaching up to run through the smooth strands of cream colored hair. Chung blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes and silently crawled out of bed. Pushing open the smooth ornate wooden door, Chung splashed himself with icy, cold water.

Staring at himself in the clear mirror, Chung could remember the severed heads of his father, mother, and relatives in front of his feet. The wild flames that rapidly spread around the kingdom, the screams of lost hope, and the crimson blood that stained the entire earth.

Chuckling lowly to himself, Chung wiped his face on a clean, powder blue towel, pushing back the dark memories of the past to the back of his mind. He quickly turned the dim lights of the lamp, shaking Grind's shoulder gently. Unfortunately for Chung, Grind refuses to wake up and even slapped his hand away. Chung sighed before receiving a loud knock on the door. Turning on his heels, he approached the door and opened it up to welcome his guests in. Elsword and Raven.

Raven raised his hand up to Chung's face with the intention for a high-five. Chung merely smirked lightly, giving Elsword his high-five with the back of his hand. Ignoring Elsword's shocked expression, Raven walked into the room and grabbed Grind's hand. Tightening his grasp around his wrist, he immediately threw Grind into the air, flipping him completely. Grey eyes with tints of dark forest green flew open and a bullet was shot towards Raven. Raven swiftly took a step back and avoided the bullet.

"Watch where you point your guns. You could harm someone. Chung, you need to reteach your disciple how to use guns properly."

"Shut up. Grind already graduated from my teachings. How he use it is none of my business. In addition, it's your fault for flipping him in the air while he's sleeping."

"Yeah! You tell him, Chung!"

"The teacher's responsible for his disciple's actions no matter when or what or where. Also, your way of waking him up is too weak. At this rate, he'll never wake up even when the ceiling fall on him."

Raising his guns, Grind intended to shoot another bullet at Raven's smirking face. Sighing quietly, Chung put a hand in front of his guns and prevented Grind from shooting. He silently pulled the guns away from Grind and Elsword pushed Grind towards the bathroom.

"Raven, stop provoking Grind."

"His fault for being a hot-head."

"He's only hot-headed when you're around. He's pretty much calm without you."

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Raven sat on Grind's bed as Chung fixed their beds. Quickly, Grind came out with a calmer epression. Soon enough, they left the room and head towards the underground where the contracts will be held. Entering the underground, the area were already filled with numerous students. Rushing forward, Grind and Elsword pushed their way through the crowd while Chung remain standing on the stairs while Raven blend himself within the crowd.

* * *

Starting from a certain order, students summoned their Daemons. The Daemons' form vary from an mutated animals to human-looking. Coincidentally, Elsword, Chung, Grind, and Raven were the last ones to be called on to summon their Daemon.

"Elsword Seighart."

"Finally it's my time."

The Administrator had a silvery white hair that would stand out like a sore-thumb if it weren't for his dark clothing with chains. The hood overshadowed half of the Administrator's face as he held out a gloved hand. Elsword approached the Administrator and stood on the magic circle below their feet. He gave a wide grin and folded his arms. The Administrator snapped his fingers and immediately runes burst out from the circle.

Elsword's lips slowly formed a smirk as the runes surrounded him. Flaming runes with freezing runes. The Administrator nodded his head before pulling his glove off by his teeth. Throwing the glove aside, he brought his hand up and bit deeply into the flesh. The crimson blood rolled down, dripping against the cold ground with the magic circle.

Immediately, the circle flashed with flames and ice surrounding them. From the ground, a sphere of condensed energy shot from the ground. The sphere had small flows of energy and sparkly particles. The sphere quickly went after Elsword, aiming for his head and canceled out the flames and ice, replacing it with similar spheres of energy.

"That is your Daemon. This is a trial to see if you guys are connected. Of course, even if you guys aren't connected, that Daemon will forever be your partner."

Elsword raised an eyebrow at the Administrator's words before shrugging his shoulders. Closing his eyelids, Elsword concentrated on the sounds of the movements of the sphere. Listening closely and an image appeared in his mind. Snapping his eyes open, Elsword reached out for the sphere that was behind him and held it against his chest.

"Got you!"

Grind gave Elsword a thumbs-up before the sphere suddenly struggled violently in his arms. Chung's hand slowly reached out for his Silver Shooters until the sphere burst in Elsword's arms. Elsword's ruby eyes widened as he felt a cold hand holding his and cold lips on his. Lavender hair that was curled at the end, tied in two high pigtails.

Elsword was pushed against the ground as he stared at wide-eyed at the Daemon on top of him. Frilly clothing with rosy shades, lilac, and pure white. A bright smile that revealed sharp canines.

"Hello! You're my Summoner, right? May I ask for your name? Oh! Forgive my rudeness, my name is Aisha, at your service~!"

"E-Elsword."

"Oh, your name is Elsword? Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great partners!"

Staring at Aisha in shock, Elsword stole glances at his friends and the Administrator. He hardly notice that Aisha's already off of him and currently running around, greeting Grind and the others. The Administrator approached him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up. Elsword could hear a quiet sigh escape the Administrator's lips.

"Aisha is a _Simulium _type of Daemon. They're known for their sweet nature on the outside and a cruel demeanor on the inside when they're engaging in combat."

"Controlling time and space..?"

Aisha spun on her heels and hugged Elsword. Looking closely, Elsword had a faint blush as his face rubbed against Aisha's chest. He couldn't help, but comment on how soft her skin is. The Administrator rolled his eyes and called out the next person to receive their Daemon.

"Raven Praefectus."

Stepping forward, Raven's long onyx hair with tints of crimson red that resembles dry blood swayed as he walked. His inhuman arm of thick obsidian armor with flames flowing through them. Snapping his fingers loudly, the Administrator lit up the magic circle once again, and the whole room was in wild flames. Aisha teleported herself and Elsword out of the wild flames, landing elegantly next to Chung who was observing in silence.

Repeating the process, the Administrator bit down on his hand, letting the blood drip down on the cold ground. Like Elsword, the flames were canceled out and was replaced with strong tornadoes. A small cut was made on Raven's cheek as a rush of wind blew past him. The blood flowed down his cheek before he feels a wet, cold tongue licking his blood. Immediately, he swung his inhuman arm towards his unknown Daemon. He could see the glimpse of a smirk and spring-green hair.

"Ooh! So violent! Watch where you swing that arm of yours. You wouldn't want me to die, would you? After all, we're _partners_!"

The tornadoes stopped and dispersed. Raven could fully take in his Daemon's appearance. Spring-green hair that was tied on the side of her head and dark emerald eyes that hold a glint of mischievousness.

"My name is Rena. And I'm a _Anima _type or commonly known as _Ventus_. You do know what it means, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Raven."

"Ooh, you're one of those who don't talk much, eh? Interesting! Guess having a Summoner like you won't be so bad. Silent types tend to be the most amusing ones. I can tell we're going to be great partners!"

Raven stared at Rena and the lilies in her hair with the ribbons that swirled around her spring-green hair. Her mid-thigh length dress with knee length boots made Raven wonder how Rena will fight in combat. Soon, he realizes something that was different with his and Elsword's summon.

"... Hey, what is my trial?"

"Trial?"

"That's right. Elsword had to figure out which one was Aisha to figure out their connection. What's mine? Defeat Rena in combat or what?"

"You mean that? It was merely Aisha's playfulness and you already proved to be great partners. You're the serious type with no nonsense. Rena's the complete opposite as she won't be taking things very seriously. In fact, she won't even engage in combat unless necessary or when she wants to."

_'In other words, she's the rebellious type and no doubt she'll give him a hard time. Well, if he can control her attitude, then they'll be a formidable team. Of course, that all depends on him.'_

"Chung Exitialis."

Raven sighed before giving Chung a high-five. Rena grinned at Chung, staring at his emotionless face before smirking lightly. She jumped onto Raven, playing with his cheeks before they stood on the sidelines. Standing on the magic circle, Chung crossed his arms, waiting for the Administrator.

The Administrator glanced at the emotionless Chung before snapping his fingers once again. The magic circle lit up and various artillery appeared. Missiles were fired and target shots appeared, creating small, powerful explosions around them. The shockwaves pushed his bangs back as his cerulean eyes watched the Administrator's actions closely. The Administrator bit down on his flesh, letting out more blood to flow down. As the droplets of blood made contact with the magic circle, more artillery appeared. Obsidian blades and spears fell from the sky, piercing the ground.

The explosions grew, but not enough to destroy the walls for certain reasons that only the Administrator know. Softening his cerulean eyes, Chung reached out for something. A porcelain hand also reached out for him, holding his hand tightly. Cerulean met aureolin. The Administrator's eyes widened below his hood at the sight of Chung's Daemon.

"A _Ruina _and _Regius_ type. Only people from the Seiker family was able to summon such Daemons. Are you of the Seiker family?"

The air froze as Chung ignored the Administrator and pulled his Daemon up. Smooth platinum locks that flowed against the small breeze that escaped through the exit of the underground. The platinum locks reminded Chung of a cold white winter that made everything wither in a matter of moments. Cold, emotionless aureolin eyes that resemble that of his own with royal blue marks below them. Porcelain skin that seems to glow in the darkness. On her forehead was a turquoise gem was implanted. Chung couldn't help, but think that a doll was in front of him. His Daemon leaned closer, pressing her soft lips on top of his, meeting for a gentle kiss.

"Chung Exitialis, I accept you as my Summoner. As you already know, I'm a _Ruina _and _Regius_ type. My name is Eve."

"Nice to meet you. I hope we'll work well together."

Nodding her head in silence, Eve stood in front of Chung, staring coldly at the Administrator. Her silky obsidian armor with Advanced equipment stood out with her thigh-high length boots that had energy currents flowing through them. Beside her were two drones, one was of an onyx color with golden outlines and hidden blades while the other was a rhodium color with similar golden outlines and hidden blades. She quickly parted her rosy lips, speaking smoothly.

"The Seiker family was known for summoning Daemons of both _Ruina _and _Regius _types, but you are wrong. There are also the fortunate, chosen ones. He's merely one of those people. Please don't consider my Summoner as those of the Seiker family as they are already disposed of."

"I see. If you are a _Regius _type as well, does that mean you are also able to reproduce with your Summoner?"

"Yes. In your terms, you would say I'm a "_Cyborg_". While I have 95% of human-like organs, limbs, and the ability to reproduce, I have artificial cells and much of synthetic parts inside me. It enables me to control my powers."

Grind narrowed his eyes at Chung and he could see the faint blush on his face when the word "_reproduce_" comes up. Chung pulled on Eve's and dragged her away to the stairs while pushing Grind towards the magic circle. The Administrator shrugged his shoulders, calling out the last person to get their Daemon.

"Grind Wydlefra."

Muttering a soft "_Finally, it's my turn_", Grind stood in the middle of the magic circle and prepared himself. Repeating the exact same process he did with Elsword, Raven, and Chung, the crimson blood drip down on his arm, onto the hard ground. Similar to Chung, various artillery appeared, firing random powerful shots into the air.

Grind stared at the show with amused eyes before dodging a flying spear flying towards him. The spear impaled into the hard cold, unleashing a blood-orange colored aura. The aura quickly wrapped themselves around the artillery and crushed it to pieces. There was a faint growl of a creature bouncing off the walls as long, flowing silver hair grabbed Grind's attention.

Turning on his heels, Grind stared at his Daemon with wide eyes. "_Pretty_" was his first thought until he noticed the nine fluffy tails behind her. His Daemon smirked, crossing her arms while standing on her staff with on the tip of her toe.

"I'm a _Iudicium _type. Ara. Nice to meet you, human."

"_Iudicium _types are usually very stubborn and quite judge-mental which is literally their type's name. They have a sense of justice, but from what I heard, they're twisted justice."

Ara smirked once again, jumping down from her staff and pressed her index finger against his chest, digging her long nail into his flesh. He could feel a sharp pain across his chest as he stared into his Daemon's red claret eyes.

"You're weak. It's such a unfortunate thing. You have a pretty face, yet you're weak."

Narrowing his eyes, Grind grabbed Ara's hand and slapped it away. He took a few steps back and held up his guns. Ara retained her smirk while folding her arms. She could easily see the irritation in his eyes before taking a quick glance around the room where the Summoners are with their Daemons. Turning her attention to Grind once again, she smiled sweetly as she approached him.

"Since you're weak and you also have a pretty face, I'll let this be an exception. I'll be your source of strength while in return, you let me enjoy your flesh and blood."

At those words, Grind fired fast-moving bullets that automatically follow their targets, however Ara didn't flinch as the bullets pierced her. In fact, she tasted her own blood and wrapped a delicate hand around Grind's respective weapon and threw it across the room. From the other side, Chung prepared his Silver Shooters in hands, Raven with his inhuman hand, ready to fire, and Elsword with his flaming sword.

The Administrator sighed before teleporting to Ara and Grind. Grabbing onto their shoulders, he easily separated them. Ara glared at the Administrator before softening her gaze. Grind ignored his feeling of trying to lunge out on Ara.

"I don't care if you guys will forever hate each other, but please try to get along when necessary. And Ara, please do not provoke him. It is not helping. Summoning Daemons is now over. Go back to your dorms and get some rest. We'll teach you how to control your Daemons."

"Yeah, sure."

Grind took a deep breath and walked away from the Administrator and Ara. His friends quickly followed with their Daemons beside. Ara stared at them with emotionless eyes before proceeding to ignore and leave them be. At that moment, Grind stopped in his tracks and grabbed Ara's hand, dragging her along with him. This caused her to stare at him with a weird expression and tilted her head at his actions.

_'Even though I treated him horribly, he's still taking me along with him? Interesting human. He's rare to find. I want to know about him. I want to see how much he can grow.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay! I finished! Alright, here's the thing. This one-shot is going to be long. So... I broke it into two chapters. This is just one half and I'll work on the second half when I have time. XP Oh yes, here are the translation for the types and last names except for Grind's.

**Simuliam: **_Spatial_

**Praefectus: **_Commander_

**Anima/Ventus: **_Soul/Breeze/Wind_

**Exitialis:** _Deadly_

**Ruina: **_Destruction_

**Regius: **_Royal_

**Iudicium: **_Judgement_

Sorry Hel! But I hope you like the first half. XP I know there's not much romance between Grind and Ara, but soon there will be. XD In the second half. Obviously, if you're interested or if anyone's interested in continuing this, then go right ahead. XD But wait for me to upload the second half.

Thanks for reading! ~**To Be Continued~**

(=^o^=)


End file.
